<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cortaro (Κορτάρω) by GingerSpirits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238571">Cortaro (Κορτάρω)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSpirits/pseuds/GingerSpirits'>GingerSpirits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agape (Αγάπη) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) &amp; Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Assault, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSpirits/pseuds/GingerSpirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Gilbert are officially courting. What they did not know is that a number of stringent societal rules dictated the courtship period. Following rules was never one of Anne's favorite things to do. </p><p>Cortaro comes from the Greek verb Κορτάρω and it means 'To Court'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agape (Αγάπη) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rules Of Courtship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne and Gilbert headed immediately to Green Gables to share the happy news. When they arrived, they found the Cuthberts had company, a certain town-gossip, Mrs. Rachel Lynde. If they told her the news, they could be certain that tomorrow morning –if not in a few hours- every person in Avonlea would know they’re courting. They arrived arm-in-arm to Green Gables just in time for the afternoon tea.</p><p>“Hello?” Anne said, coming through the kitchen’s door, “I’m home!”</p><p>“We’re in the parlor, Anne” Marilla responded.</p><p>“I have great news” Anne shrieked, going to the parlor with her arm still attached to Gilbert’s. “Gil and I tied for first in the exams!”</p><p>“Well, done! We’re so proud of you” Marilla said.</p><p>“I didn’t expect less from any of you two” Matthew added with a smile.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Rachel said.</p><p>“Thank you” They responded in unison.</p><p>“We have something else to tell you,” Anne said and looked at Gilbert, he smiled at her.</p><p>He squeezed her arm, “I asked her if she wanted to start courting”</p><p>“And I said yes!” she blushed.</p><p>“Courting?!” Rachel gasped “How wonderful! Another young couple in Avonlea!”</p><p>“We’re so happy for you two!” Marilla said and Matthew nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Oh, this is great,” Rachel said, “Matthew, Gilbert. If you’ll excuse us, I have some things to talk about to our dear Anne”</p><p>Gilbert looked at Anne, seeing the worried look on her face, he gave her a reassuring smile, “It’s going to be alright” he whispered and she nodded. “I should get going,” Gilbert said, “I have to tell Sebastian and Mary the happy news. Good afternoon” he nodded.</p><p>“I should go to the barn,” Matthew said. And with that, Anne was left alone in the parlor with Marilla and Rachel.</p><p>“Anne, come sit please,” Rachel said and she obliged, “You have to know they’re certain rules to this period your starting in your life, courtship. You must follow these rules, if you don’t, you’ll ruin your reputation and your family’s reputation as well” she started, “First rule, no physical contact can occur during courtship, the only exception to this rule is that the couple is walking on a bumpy road and the gentleman extended his hand to help steady the woman”</p><p>“No physical contact?” Anne gasped, “None at all?” Rachel shook his head, “What if I want to hold his hand? Or to caress his cheek? Or to get one of those wild curls of his off of his face? Can’t I do that?”</p><p>“No, you cannot. Rule number two, a woman can never be alone with a gentleman, a chaperone must be present at all times, supervising meetings and time spent together” Rachel continued.</p><p>“A chaperone?” Anne gasped, “At all times? What if I want to talk to him about something private? If I wanted to talk about our feelings or our future? Can’t we do that Mrs. Lynde?”</p><p>“You can, the chaperone would be a few meters away to give you enough privacy” she responded, “Rule number three, the couple can spend time together in social events”</p><p>“That’s good, at least” Anne sighed, “No chaperone needed, right?”</p><p>“No, dear. When you two are in a social event, there are a lot of people surrounding you, there’s no need for a chaperone” Rachel responded, “That’s all the rules regarding the courtship period. There are two more rules regarding the engagement period” she explained, “but that is a talk for another time, hopefully not a long time” she smirked.</p><p>“Oh, please, Mrs. Lynde! You cannot leave me here like this, you shouldn’t have told me about those other rules if you weren’t planning on telling them!” Anne begged.</p><p>“Anne!” Marilla gasped.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Marilla. I’m just curious!”</p><p>“It’s alright, child. I’ll tell you, so you can prepare yourself for the next period of courtship. Knowing you two, I can say I’m pretty sure that Blythe boy won’t lose any time and he’ll ask you to marry him just this week if he could” Anne blushed, “So you better be prepared. Rule number four, an engaged couple is allowed to hold hands and take unchaperoned walks and carriage rides”</p><p>“Oh, how wonderful!” Anne exclaimed, not even trying to hide her smile.</p><p>“Calm down, child. You two are still courting, no hand-holding or unchaperoned anything just yet” she reminded her, “Rule number five, an engaged couple is allowed to spend time together in a private parlor or sitting room, but the gentleman has to leave before dark. Any deviations from these rules could ruin your reputation beyond repair” Rachel warned.</p><p>Anne swallowed the lump on her throat, “Any deviations?”</p><p>“Any, Anne. I’m completely serious, you know how the people in this town are, how they treated that poor Andrews girl after everything that happened with your former teacher. You’re lucky you have me by your side, I can help you with all these things regarding courtship, I’m quite the matchmaker myself. I always knew you and Gilbert Blythe would end up together” she smiled.</p><p>‘Apparently every single person in this island knew about Gilbert and me, minus us’, she thought.</p><p>“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have to let Avonlea know about our new official couple!” Rachel said excitedly, “Remember the rules, Anne! Good afternoon”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!! I hope you're ready for this part two! Tell me what you think so far, our your theories about how this young couple is going to break these tules...</p><p>xo GingerSpirits</p><p>P.S. I posted a one-shot Shirbert fic called Nixta (νύχτα) which means 'Night', you already know how much I love to title my works with Greek words ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rule Number One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Great sermon today, wasn’t it, Anne?” Gilbert teased, when they were outside the church, standing next to each other.</p><p>“Great sermon today, wasn’t it?” Anne mocked him, making him laugh. “Aren’t you so funny?” she rolled her eyes, chuckling.</p><p>“The funniest” he held her hand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“First rule, no physical contact can occur during courtship, the only exception to this rule is that the couple is walking on a bumpy road and the gentleman extended his hand to help steady the woman”</em>
</p><p>It was official; Gilbert John Blythe and Anne Cordelia Shirley-Cuthbert were courting. They were an official young couple in the eyes of Avonlea, but in reality they were still children, they were still a couple of best friends who decided to take another step in their relationship and love each other in more than just a friendly way.</p><p>Every single person in Avonlea knew about their courtship, all that thanks to Mrs. Rachel Lynde. She made sure every young man and women knew that Anne and Gilbert were courting; she knew very well Gilbert Blythe had almost every young female head over heels for him and that a boy named Charlie Sloane had the intention to court Anne, therefore she had to let everyone know that now these two were off-limits, Gilbert and Anne are now each other’s. Rachel Lynde has been a faithful follower of these two’s relationship and she’d been waiting for them to come together for years.</p><p>The following morning after they announced their courtship to their families, Anne woke up and went directly to her mirror. Red hair, freckles. It hasn’t changed, her physical appearance, but she felt different on the inside, she felt like a new person. She got ready for the day and went downstairs to have breakfast.</p><p>It was Sunday, church day. After breakfast, The Cuthberts got ready and headed to church, Anne was nervous, this was the first time she was going to be seen in public as Gilbert Blythe’s intendant. At the Blythe-Lacroix household, the one and only Gilbert Blythe was also nervous, this was the first time he was going to be seen in public as Anne Shirley’s intendant.</p><p>Oh, god. What is everyone going to think? Their classmates already saw them together at the party, but they were just dancing… Now, everyone knew they were officially courting. They were expected to be this educated and mature couple, which any of them were, they were just Anne and Gilbert, best friends, former enemies –according to Anne-, family friends, classmates, and now, a couple.</p><p>“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cuthbert” Gilbert greeted them, while they were coming down the buggy, “Good morning, Anne” he smiled, Anne smiled back, greeting him.</p><p>“Good morning, Gilbert” Marilla responded, and Matthew just nodded.</p><p>“Here, let me help you” Gilbert said, offering his hand to help Anne come down the buggy.</p><p>She took it and smiled, “Thank you, Gil”</p><p>“Anytime, daisy” he whispered to her ear, “Come on, let’s go inside”</p><p>The sermon was really boring; Anne could not concentrate on whatever the minister was saying. She started daydreaming, apparently she was being very obvious because Gilbert, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her arm and squeezed it, and “Wake up, carrots” he whispered trying to hold his laughter.</p><p>“Great sermon today, wasn’t it, Anne?” Gilbert teased, when they were outside the church, standing next to each other.</p><p>“Great sermon today, wasn’t it?” Anne mocked him, making him laugh. “Aren’t you <em>so</em> funny?” she rolled her eyes, chuckling.</p><p>“The funniest” he held her hand.</p><p>Rachel Lynde cleared her throat, making Anne quickly pull her hand away from Gilbert’s. She saw the confusion on his face and whispered, “First rule, no physical contact can occur during courtship”, he nodded and took a step back.</p><p>“I’m sorry” He said, now aware of the intense gaze Mrs. Lynda had on them.</p><p>“It’s ok, I’m trying to get used to it too” she looked down at her feet, “I guess I been wanting to hold you close for so long I- we just- only had a few weeks to do that without any boundaries”</p><p>“I’d try taking your chin to make you look up but we’ll be breaking that ‘no touching’ rule for the thousand time today” she let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Well, Gilbert. Would you like to come for dinner tonight? The invitation goes to your family as well of course” Marilla greeted, once she approached the couple, “I think we should celebrate the news as a family”</p><p>“Thank you, Marilla. We’d be pleased to attend. Is there anything you would like us to bring?” Gilbert offered.</p><p>“Well, I must admit I wouldn’t be mad if you could bring us some of those delicious apples of yours”</p><p>“Apples” Gilbert smiled, “Of course”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I thought I'll let you know that I won't update as often as I used to. Instead of updating every day, i'm going to start updating every two to three days.</p><p>Tell me what you think of this chapter!</p><p>xo GingerSpirits</p><p>(the notes box appears twice and idk why so just ignore it...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rachel Lynde Is Furious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Don’t lie to me, I saw you with my own eyes. I’m not going to say anything about him holding your hand to help you down the buggy, but grabbing your arm in front of  God’s eyes inside the church is something I will not condone, and even less that hand-holding moment you had outside the church where everyone could see you” she crossed her arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During dinner, Anne and Gilbert sat down next to each other as usual. Gilbert looked tense, the events at the church, he felt like he had gotten her in trouble –which he did, but they did not know that yet- Anne grabbed his hand under the table, the gesture made him choke on his food, making her quickly drop his hand to help him.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Gil?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, love” Gilbert responded, tenderness in his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Love</em>
</p>
<p>Gilbert had never called her that before, she liked it. Anne couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks when she remembered he had called her ‘Love’ in front of both of their families.</p>
<p>“Ah! Poor Gilby doesn’t even remember how to eat when he’s around you, Queen Anne!” Bash teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On Monday morning, an infuriated Rachel Lynde was walking to Green Gables at a rather fast pace for a lady her age. Marilla was washing the dirty dishes from breakfast when she saw her old school friend coming through the gate, her fast walking and the expression on her face was a warning for Marilla, she had known Rachel Lynde for many years and every time Rachel was coming to her like that it meant she had rather vexing news or was coming to scold her, or Anne. Rachel did not even have to knock, Marilla quickly went to the door to open the door for her before she could.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Rachel” Marilla greeted, “It seems that something is troubling you”</p>
<p>“Morning, Marilla” Mrs. Lynde greeted back, “As a matter of a fact yes, I would like to speak to your Anne please”</p>
<p>“Well, of course” the lady went upstairs to look for her daughter, coming not many minutes later with her downstairs.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Mrs. Lynde” Anne smiled, clearly unaware of what was coming.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Anne” she responded firmly, “I would like to speak to you, please sit down” she gestured with her hand to the seat next to her, “I thought I was being clear, child. Saturday morning, when I was telling you the rules, I thought I had made myself clear”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Ly-“</p>
<p>“Pa pa pa” She interrupted, putting her hand up to stop her “Don’t lie to me, I saw you with my own eyes. I’m not going to say anything about him holding your hand to help you down the buggy, but grabbing your arm in front of  God’s eyes inside the church is something I will not condone, and even less that hand-holding moment you had outside the church where everyone could see you” she crossed her arms, “I know it’s difficult- wanting to touch your lover and not being allowed to, but you have to understand, Anne. This is a little town, news travel fast, and if you keep behaving like that I wouldn’t be surprised to hear  something like ‘That orphan girl corrupting that poor Blythe boy, what spell did she cast on him to make him fall in love with her’.” Rachel Lynde explained, “You have to follow the rules to keep safe your reputation, you know how it is for us women, were always the one to blame and not men, so we have to try and not give anyone a single opportunity to judge us”</p>
<p>“Has someone said that?” Marilla cut in.</p>
<p>“Said what?” she looked at her friend.</p>
<p>“Has someone said Anne casted a spell on Gilbert?” Rachel Lynde looked away, not wanting to meet her friend’s eyes. The people in Avonlea have in fact started talking about the new couple, most of the words, sadly, were not the nicest. What Rachel Lynde said was something she heard the day before outside the church before the service started;  Mrs. Andrews was telling her husband the news about the newest young couple in Avonlea, she specifically referred to them as ‘Orphan Girl’ and ‘That Good Blythe Boy’. The tone in the woman’s voice disgusted Mrs. Lynde. Not after that, The Cuthberts arrived which followed by Gilbert practically running to help Anne out of the buggy, his actions led to another comment from the woman ‘She must have cast a spell on him. The poor boy is almost drooling, dazed at the sight of her. What else would make you look at someone like that?’ to which her husband only responded saying ‘Love’ comment that was responded by a scoff coming from his wife. Rachel Lynde’s heart sank, all she could think of is what the poor couple might think if they heard these things, she didn’t want Anne and Gilbert to know, but now she had let the family of the girl know in just a quick slip of the tongue. She could not understand how these people were saying these things, had they not seen that Gilbert Blythe has always looked at Anne with eyes full of love? She most certainly noticed before, the boy was not very discrete. “Rachel! Look at me. Has someone said those things about them?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Marilla, I heard Mrs. Andrews talking with her husband before church” Anne gasped, trying to get air in her lungs, the girl had been crying quietly, but she couldn’t contain it anymore.</p>
<p>“We have to stop these rumors, they’re not true. Gilbert Blythe has been in love with my Anne since he first met her, it was so obvious in his eyes, and Anne is not a witch or any of those things” Marilla was clearly upset, she quickly went to her daughter and hugged her.</p>
<p>“Anne, dear” Rachel got closer to them, “Don’t let the rumors get to you, don’t let them in your head. Show them you’re better than them, every time you see them, raise your chin and smile to Gilbert, if he’s next to you, show them what you two have is real. I want to tell you that the rumors don’t matter, I really want to, but I can’t. People talk in this town, and I know I’ve told you this a lot, but you need to understand, dear. They are talking already, it wasn’t what I thought they would say when the town saw you with Gilbert. It’s a rumor, and a bad one, a terribly bad one, it doesn’t even have a logical explanation, and that’s why people will forget about it soon. I’m sure they will, so let’s not give them something more to talk about… follow the rules and everything will be fine”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you might have noticed, this is taking me a long time to write... I have written chapter four, but I won't post it until I have chapter five done, that's what I always do.</p>
<p>Next chapter:  “Rule number two, a woman can never be alone with a gentleman, a chaperone must be present at all times, supervising meetings and time spent together”</p>
<p>Tell me your thoughts!</p>
<p>xo GingerSpirits</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rule Number Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“We’re not married,” Anne started.</p>
<p>“Uh, yes. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Rule number two, a woman can never be alone with a gentleman, a chaperone must be present at all times, supervising meetings and time spent together”</em>
</p>
<p>It had been a week since Anne and Gilbert announced their courtship to their families. Anne woke up and went directly to her mirror. Red hair, freckles. It hasn’t changed, her physical appearance, but she felt different on the inside, she felt like a new person. She got ready for the day and went downstairs to have breakfast.</p>
<p>After she did her chores, Anne went for a walk as usual; she loved walking around and admiring nature. After all these years, she was still a little girl with a big imagination and love for nature. Gilbert Blythe was well aware of these usual walks his now-intended enjoyed taking; after he had finished his own chores at his house, he decided to go for a walk too, hoping to find a certain red-haired goddess wandering around as well.</p>
<p>Anne had decided to walk all the way to the Vale’s garden. She loved it there; it was the best place to connect with nature. She still constantly thought about what Rachel Lynde had told her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Orphan Girl and Poor Blythe Boy</em>
</p>
<p>Every bad thought she had, quickly dissipate when she starts thinking of him, his voice, his eyes, his smell, his curls, his freckles, his chin.</p>
<p>“These daisies are so pretty,” someone said, Anne quickly recognized the voice, raspy and soothing, she turned to see the pretty man owner of the voice “But this one looks even prettier than ever” he looked at her with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Gil!” Anne ran to his arms; she held him so tight, making it almost difficult for him to breathe.</p>
<p>“Anne, love. You’re not letting me breathe” Gilbert chuckled.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Anne loosened her grip, “I’m sorry, I- just missed you”</p>
<p>“You saw me yesterday” he smiled, still holding her. Gilbert went to Green Gables to give Marilla some apples, her hopefully-future-mother-in-law had expressed her gusto towards the fruit grown in his orchard and he is more than willing to bring some freshly-picked apples for the family of his lover every day if he has to.</p>
<p>“So? What’s your point?” she teased.</p>
<p>“My point is...” he sighed, “I missed you too” she smiled and getting on her tiptoes, she kissed him. “I think I’m never going to get used to this” he breathed, inches away from her mouth.</p>
<p>Kiss.</p>
<p>“I’ve brought you something,” he said after pulling away from her. Looking for something on his bag, he pulled a book out, “I thought maybe you could read to me. I love it when you read; you do it with so much emotion”</p>
<p>Anne grabbed the book, <em>Odyssey</em>, she smiled, she had not read this book before, “What’s it about?” she looked up at him.</p>
<p>“A man, Odysseus, he fought in the Trojan War, he spent twenty years away for the war. The book tells the story of his return home after the war ended, he has to go through a lot of challenges to finally get home” she opened the book, looking at the writing on the first page.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ex Libris John Blythe</em>
</p>
<p>“This is your father’s” she caressed the writing, “We should just keep this safe, this is something that belonged to him, you shouldn’t have brought it out here, Gil. Something could happen and the book could be ruined”</p>
<p>“My father has a lot of books, daisy. He loved to read, he will want his books to have a new life, he has a lot of them, really; maybe you could come to my house someday and look through them and see if there are any others you like” Gilbert offered.</p>
<p>She smiled and went to sit with her back against the nearest tree, Gilbert sat next to her. Anne patted her legs, letting him know what she wanted, he obliged, resting his head on her lap, opening the book for her to read while she ran her hand through his hair, playing with his curls.</p>
<p>“Sing to me of the man, Muse, the man of twists and turns driven time and again off course, once he had plundered the hallowed heights of Troy,” she started reading. The book was supposed to be Odysseus’ return to his home, but as she continued reading Anne started to think of the book more like a romance story than an adventure or comeback-home story. Penelope, Odysseus wife, had stayed at their home waiting for him to return, it had been twenty years since her husband left and she always remained faithful to him, despite having a hundred suitors, she only wanted her husband, and it goes the other way around as well; Odysseus was offered several other women with a lot more wealth than Penelope to marry, but all the money in the world did not matter to him, he only wanted his wife, he traveled ten years to get back with her. Odysseus and Penelope, they only wanted each other, no matter the years and distance apart, they always wanted to be with each other. “Then by day she would weave at the great web, but by night she would unravel it…” Anne read, “That’s so smart!” Gilbert chuckled, “Why are you laughing?! It is, she told the suitors that when she finishes weaving, she’ll decide whom to marry, but if she keeps unraveling every night what she’d weaved during the day, she’s not making any progress, so she has them there thinking they have a chance when they have none, and she’s just making time for her husband to come back. That’s so romantic!” Anne exclaimed, making Gilbert chuckle again, “Don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I do” he started, “is amazing what someone can do for love isn’t it?” she hummed in response, “if we ever where in a situation like that, would you be like Penelope?” Gilbert asked, moving so he could see her.</p>
<p>“We’re not married,” Anne started.</p>
<p>“Uh, yes. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”</p>
<p>“Yet” she interrupted, “We’re not married yet, and also, yes, I’d do that” a grin started growing at the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Yet” he repeated.</p>
<p>“Gil?”</p>
<p>“Daisy?”</p>
<p>“I should go back to Green Gables, we’ve been here for a while now. Our families might be worried” Anne said, still running her hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you” he stood up. On the way to Green Gables, they continued talking about Penelope and Odysseus, and their romance story. They stopped at the gate to say goodbye, not wanting Marilla and Matthew to know they were just walking –and more than walking- alone without a chaperone. Just as Gilbert was about to go, an elder lady got out of the house.</p>
<p>“Anne! Gilbert!” Rachel Lynde yelled, “Would you come here, please?”</p>
<p>They looked at each other, fear and shame taking over their whole bodies. Swallowing the lump on their throats, they started to walk towards the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you didn't know: Ex libris is a Latinism, it translates as "from the books of". It is basically a very cultured way of saying a book belongs to someone.</p>
<p>I hope you're well. Stay safe! </p>
<p>xo GingerSpirits</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rachel Lynde Wants To Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I know, dear. That’s why I came” Mrs. Lynde explained how their courtship reminded her about her own courtship with Thomas Lynde. “First of all, if you want to spend some time together, it has to be in places where you’re seen by others and we can be sure nothing improper is happening. Maybe a picnic under that cherry tree could be a good idea?” Rachel suggested</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good afternoon, Mrs. Lynde” Gilbert greeted once inside the house.</p><p>“Good afternoon to you two” She nodded, “How are you doing, Gilbert?” Rachel asked.</p><p>‘Why is she doing small talk?’ both Anne and  Gilbert thought.</p><p>“Uh, good, good. How are you, Mrs. Lynde?” He responded, confusion and nervousness clear in his voice.</p><p>“Good, thank you” Rachel smiled, and looked between the young couple in the room, “You think I’m going to reprimand you, don’t you?” they both nodded, “Well, I was planning on doing that, but I think I’m going to take another approach, would you join me in the parlor?” She did not wait for them to respond, instead, she went straight to the parlor.</p><p>“Mrs. Lynde, where’s Marilla?” Anne asked, walking behind her.</p><p>“I sent her to the barn with Matthew, I wanted to talk to you both alone. Marilla and I agreed I had more experience with the topic so I should be the one talking to you about it” Rachel went to seat in the three-person couch, leaving the single couches for them to seat. “Well, how was your little date at the Vale’s garden?” Gilbert chocked.</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“Anne dear, you know I have my eyes everywhere, even if I’m not there.”  The lady smiled, “Let me tell you how I know, I was sitting in my favorite place next to my window when I saw Violet Vale coming to my house, I quickly stood up and went to get the door. She told me she’d seen you too at her family’s garden, she said she didn’t see you too do anything improper beyond sitting next to a tree and read. Violet told me she knew I was close to you two and came to tell me, she promised not to tell anyone that she saw you alone there. I knew that you, Gilbert, being the gentleman you are, would offer to walk her home, that’s why I decided to come here as soon as Violet had left”</p><p>“Mrs. Lynde. We’re sorry. We’re best friends and we’re not used to having to act in a certain way around each other and others” Anne looked down, not wanting to meet the woman’s eyes.</p><p>“I know, dear. That’s why I came” Mrs. Lynde explained how their courtship reminded her about her own courtship with Thomas Lynde. “First of all, if you want to spend some time together, it has to be in places where you’re seen by others and we can be sure nothing improper is happening. Maybe a picnic under that cherry tree could be a good idea?” Rachel suggested. </p><p>“Oh, Mrs. Lynde! That’s a splendid idea” Anne exclaimed and turned to look at Gilbert, who was smiling widely at her. Rachel Lynde then went on suggesting many different ideas to skip the rules a bit without being improper.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been a week since Rachel Lynde had done the one thing no one ever thought she would do, help a young couple break the rules of courtship; Anne and Gilbert were very thrilled about the idea to have a picnic under the big cheery tree. She had spent most of her day making various kinds of sweets for them to eat.</p><p>“Woah, you made these all by yourself, daisy?” Gilbert smiled at her.</p><p>“I had a little bit of help” she admitted, “I hope you like them”</p><p>They talked about their future, not exactly their future together, but what they wanted to do in their future; Anne loved to hear Gilbert talk about his passion for medicine, he did say at one point he did not want to be a country doctor which unsettled her a bit for a little while since she was planning on staying in Avonlea for the rest of her life, but she also wanted to be with Gilbert, she just kept her thoughts for herself and did not say anything to him. After a while, their conversation was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the barn. Anne quickly ran there to find that butterscotch had kicked a bucked that someone forgot to take out of there.</p><p>“Is everything alright, love?” Gilbert asked, getting closer to her.</p><p>“Yes, it’s fine, butterscotch was just playing with the bucket,” she said grabbing the bucket and putting it out of the horses’ reach. Anne went back to stand in front of him and grab both of his hands. “Do you see that?”</p><p>Gilbert looked around the barn, “What?”</p><p>“There’s no one here” Anne smiled wickedly, Gilbert felt his pulse quicken when she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down to her height, and then fiercely press her mouth to his.</p><p>“Anne,” he said between kisses, “Anne” no response. “Love, please stop”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, Gil” She looked down, “Please forgive me, I don’t want you to think that I’m-“ he interrupted her with another kiss, this one slower, sweeter.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, I do want to kiss you, remember?” he gave her another quick kiss, “It’s just that we’re alone here and if someone were to find us like this- I just- I don’t want to ruin you”</p><p>“Gilbert Blythe, you are the sweetest, most wonderful and respectful man I’ve ever met,” She said running her finger through his brown locks, “But, maybe you could be a little less of a gentleman right now, dear? There’s no one here, Gil” she reassured him, “Please”</p><p>Gilbert leaned in to press a little and tender kiss to her lips, but it quickly deepened it; both of them filled with desire, finally giving in for the first time. They were now standing with Gilbert’s back against the wall and his mouth giving soft kisses on the exposed skin of her neck. They backed away quickly after they heard someone clear their throat.</p><p>“You’re lucky I was the one who found you and not Marilla or Matthew or worst of all Mrs. Rachel Lynde,” Bash said, holding Delphine in his arms.</p><p>“Bash I can explain” Gilbert went next to his brother.</p><p>“Save it. We can talk about it later, I need you to come with me”</p><p>“Did something happen?” Anne joined the conversation.</p><p>“Mary is gravely ill,” Bash explained, “Gilbert, could you go get Dr. Ward?”</p><p>“Yes, yes. I’m going right now. See you in a few hours, brother. Goodbye, Anne” and then he left, without saying another word.</p><p>“Is there something I could do to help?” Anne asked.</p><p>“Uh, yes. I was wondering if you could take care of Delly for a while, I don’t want to risk her getting whatever illness Mary has”</p><p>“Yes, of course”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Doctor Ward had pronounced the words no one wanted to hear. Mary had contracted an infection, sepsis, there was no cure for this infection. Bash did not understand the meaning of his words, it was up to Gilbert to explain them to him, which was not easy for him; he had to tell both his brother and his wife, that she will be passing away soon.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose her. She’s my sister,” Gilbert sobbed, laying on a couch at Green Gables. Anne was sitting next to his head on the floor, caressing his cheek, “Delphine is only four, she won’t remember her mom”</p><p>“Oh, love” Anne wiped the tears coming from his eyes, “Delly will remember Mary; you, Bash, I and all of us are going to make sure of that. I’m so sorry, Gil”</p><p>“I lose everyone. My mom, my father, all my siblings and now Mary too” his voice was breaking, “I don’t want to lose anyone else. I- I don’t want to be alone” Gilbert Blythe was the last one in the Blythe family, his mother died giving birth to him, his father died five years ago due to a serious illness, and all of his siblings died from different diseases like scarlet fever, tuberculosis, and smallpox.</p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>“Promise you won’t leave me too, Anne. I can’t bear losing you too, you mean too much to me, my prettiest daisy” he sat up, to look at her.</p><p>“I can’t promise you that, my love. We can’t control life” Anne put her hand on Gilbert’s cheek. He sobbed; “If it was my choice, I won’t ever leave you, Gil, never ever” she pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.</p><p>"I love you"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mary Lacroix, mother of Elijah and Delphine, wife of Sebastian, passed the third day of June of the year 1899.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not the best, I have to admit that. These couple of days have not been the best for me, I've been quarantined in my house for a month now, my university classes are a complete mess right now, I really don't know how my life will be after all of this is over. I hope you're staying home, safe and healthy.</p><p>Btw, I didn't proof-read this :| :)</p><p>See you in my next update, hopefully soon! </p><p>xo GingerSpirits</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I Love You”</p><p>“You’re pathetic”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hey, carrots!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not talking to you. I don’t like you” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad I could help!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t need your help. I don’t need you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I do. Is amazing what someone can do for love isn’t it?” she hummed in response, “if we ever where in a situation like that, would you be like Penelope?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re not married”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, yes. I’m sorry I shouldn’t-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, you shouldn’t have said anything. You’ve ruined everything” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is everything alright, love?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! get away from me” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Promise you won’t leave me too, Anne. I can’t bear losing you too, you mean too much to me, daisy” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t promise you that, Gilbert. We can’t control life. If it was my choice, I would leave you right now, Gilbert”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I Love You”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re pathetic”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP!”</p><p>“Gilbert! Gilbert” Gilbert felt someone shaking him, “Wake up, Gilbert! Wake up!”</p><p>“Stop, stop, stop, stop” his voice was lowering as he slowly woke up.</p><p>“Blythe, are you alright?” Bash asked, “You were having a nightmare”</p><p>Gilbert started crying.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey” Bash sat next to him on the bed, helping him sit up as well “It’s ok-” Gilbert is already burrowing his face into Bash’s chest and wrapping his arms around his torso before he could finish the sentence “Was it that bad?” he hiccups and sobs in his chest, “Do you wanna talk about it?” the boy shook his head, his tears socking his brother’s shirt, “It’s alright, brother. Let it all out, it’s alright” Bash tightens his hold on him, moving his hand up and down his back to calm him down, “Whatever it is, it’s going to be alright”</p><p>“She-“ Gilbert tries to say, sniffing “She doesn’t love me”</p><p>“Who, brother?”</p><p>Gilbert backed away to look at his brother, “Anne”</p><p>Bash laughed a little, not being able to contain it, “I’m sorry, Blythe. What gave you that idea?”</p><p>“She did” Gilbert sniffed.</p><p>“Did she tell you that she didn’t love you?” Gilbert shook his head, “Then what did she say?”</p><p>“Nothing”</p><p>“Nothing? Brother, you’re confusing me. Why are you crying if she didn’t tell you anything?” Bash looked at him confused.</p><p>“She didn’t say it back” Gilbert’s voice breaking, “I told her ‘I Love You’ and she didn’t say it back”</p><p>“What did she say?”</p><p>
  <em>“I love you,” Gilbert said. Anne smiled, not being able to respond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Love’ Anne thought ‘That’s a big word’. After a few seconds of silence, Gilbert stopped crying. “Are you hungry?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not really” Gilbert sniffed.</em>
</p><p>“Nothing, she just smiled and changed the subject” he responded.</p><p>“When did this happen?”</p><p>“The night-” Gilbert shifted, clearing his throat “The night Mary died. It happened before that, I was at Green Gables when it happened, before I came here and you told me…well… the news”</p><p>Bash coughed, “That was weeks ago” Gilbert nodded, “Ok, but she didn’t say that she didn’t love you” Bash started, “Sometimes it’s difficult to say what you feel, but that doesn’t mean you don’t feel it. I’m sure Anne loves you, she’s just- not ready to say it to you. Calm down, you just have to let it happen, don’t pressure her”</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“He told me he loved me” Anne paced around the parlor at Green Gables, “and I didn’t say it back. It’s not that I don’t <em>love</em> him- do- I do- do I love him?” she looked at her friend, “I haven’t thought about it that way, I like being with him and I- I like the way I feel around him, I like the way he makes me feel, but love? Do I love him? Love is a strong word… I love Matthew and Marilla, but Gilbert? He’s my friend- no- more than I friend, Jerry is a friend I don’t feel the need to be with him every minute of my day, maybe I do love him. He’s nice to me, he makes me feel loved, wanted. He was the only boy to accept me since the beginning, he teased me but he was nice, not like Billy; Billy was just being mean, Gilbert was trying to get to know me… and I wasn’t easy with him, he had no other choice. Gilbert was there for me, no matter how hard I pushed him away, he always bounced back. He loves me and I… love him” Anne sighed, “You’ve been awfully quiet, princess” she turned to look at the little girl, who was asleep in the couch, “I guess I talked too much, sleep tight,” Anne said, covering Delly with a blanket and planting a soft kiss on the little girl’s forehead.</p><p>Anne started babysitting Delphine after Mary fell sick, but she did not get better. Gilbert and Bash could not take care of the little girl while they were working, Anne kept babysitting her to help them. Most of the time, Anne would go to the Blythe-Lacroix household to be with her there, but Gilbert had to go to Charlottetown on Saturdays to continue with his apprenticeship.</p><p>Normally, Gilbert took Delphine to Green Gables before he went to Charlottetown, coming later the same day to pick her up, but this time it was getting late and he had not come to pick the little girl up. Anne was starting to get worried, Gilbert was never late and it was raining outside. Matthew and Marilla went to bed, Delly was still sound asleep on the couch, Anne sitting on a chair next to the couch holding The Odyssey in her arms, looking at the fireplace.</p><p>A few hours later, there was a knock on the door, making Anne wake up. She had fallen asleep in the chair, still holding the book, pressing it tight to her chest.</p><p>He was soaking wet when she opened the door, pulling him immediately inside, “I’m so sorry, love. I had to walk here, there was no one at the station who could bring me here-” Anne pulled him in her embrace, not caring she was getting her clothes wet.</p><p>“I was so worried” he kissed her temple, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer, “Let me go get some dry clothes for you. wait here” Anne went to Matthew's room to grab some clothes for Gilbert, also grabbing some towels and a blanket on the way. “Here, come with me” She showed him the way to a guest room where he could change.</p><p>“Thank you, daisy” she smiled and went downstairs again after giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gilbert went to the parlor a few minutes later, Anne returned to her seat next to Delphine, who was still asleep. His heart ached of how much he loved her, seeing Anne taking care of Delly made him think about the future he wanted with her, to be her husband, and see her take care of their own children –not that he would not help, of course he would, there was nothing he wanted more-. The memory of the day he told Anne he loved her came to his mind, how she just smiled and changed the subject, how much he wanted her to love him back.</p><p>“Are you going to stand there all night?” Anne teased, making Gilbert breathe out a laugh.</p><p>“I’m sorry for keeping you awake this late, daisy” his smile fell.</p><p>“It’s alright, Gil” she went to him, putting her hand on his cheek “We should get Delly to bed, so we can get some sleep too” Gilbert tensed, “What? Were you expecting me to throw you outside?” he did not respond, “No, Gil. I would never do that, you can sleep in the room you changed and Delly is sleeping with me, my bed is not big, but there’s enough space for the both of us” Gilbert nodded.</p><p>Gilbert carried Delly to Anne’s room, he tried his best not to think about it too much. After all, he was coming into his lover’s bedroom at night, which was incredibly improper, but he was not thinking about it, clearly.</p><p>After placing Delphine gently on the bed, he went to the hallway, where Anne was waiting. She too thought it was improper for them to be in a bedroom at the same time, even though he was just putting Delly in the bed.</p><p>“Thank you, Gil,” she said, voice low, she did not want to wake Marilla up.</p><p>“Thank <em>you</em> for letting us stay”</p><p>“It’s alright, really, love” She put her hand on his cheek. Looking from his eyes to his lips and then his eyes again, Gilbert caught her and complied, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.</p><p>“Good night, daisy. I lo-” He stopped, it was so easy for him to say it, but he was following Bash’s advice, he did not want to pressure her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote two and a half chapters today, I feel good. I have to warn you... The next chapter might be triggering for some people, I'll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter but just so you know, the next chapter is going to include a scene were Anne is sexually assaulted.</p><p>What do you think about this chapter? Tell me your thoughts!!</p><p>xo GingerSpirits</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rule Number Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: The following chapter contains descriptions of sexual harassment and assault. If you feel uncomfortable with these kinds of situations I suggest you skip the following three chapters (Chapters 7, 8 and 9).  The actual act will be described in this chapter, the two followings will be the aftermath.</p>
<p>Please, tell someone if you're going to a situation like this. Remember you own your body and no one can tell you otherwise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Rule number three, the couple can spend time together in social events”</em>
</p>
<p>It was Christmas time in Avonlea; The Barrys were hosting a Winter Ball at their house. The Ball was an excuse to present their daughters to society, Minnie May was still young, but Diana was in a perfect age to get married, or at least engaged until she finished her studies at Queens. Many young men and women were coming to the Ball, many of who Anne and Diana had met in the last three months they spent at Queens. A few gentlemen had taken notice of Diana, but none of them had actually started anything with her.</p>
<p>Anne had been the center of attention to some young gentlemen too, much to Gilbert’s dislike. Both, Anne and Gilbert, had made very clear their courtship to all their classmates, this fact to these so-called “gentlemen” was not a problem, one of them specifically was making very clear to their other classmates his intentions to court Anne. Gilbert tried his best to behave every time this man was around, Anne reassured him –multiple times- she only had eyes for him. Anne was too nice to mistreat this man, she had learned to control her temper since the Gilbert incident and also, he had not done anything to her or Gilbert besides speaking his intentions –which was enough for Gilbert, but Anne would not listen-.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Anne. Gilbert” Josie Pye greeted, coming to them, her arm linked to Billy Andrews. They were the new young couple in Avonlea, this match was even less surprising than Anne and Gilbert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m officially courting Billy” Josie said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t remind me” Jane groaned making their friends laugh. They were all sitting at the garden outside Mrs. Blackmore’s Boarding House.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who would have thought? Two of the most horrible people in Avonlea courting, what a surprise!” Anne said, low enough so that only Gilbert and Diana could hear her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening,” Gilbert said at the same time Anne said “Hello”</p>
<p>“What a pair” Billy said in Josie’s ear, making her laugh. Much to Billy’s care, the young couple heard him, sharing a knowing look.</p>
<p>“So, Billy. I haven’t seen you in a while, how are you doing, buddy?” Gilbert smiled sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Good, I’m studying to take over my father’s business in a few years. What about you?” Billy responded.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve recently applied for a scholarship, The Avery. Actually, both Anne and I have; we’re hoping one of us gets it” He smiles down at her, she smiles back.</p>
<p>“Yes, I heard. Josi-” Josie nudged him slightly to shut him, he clears his throat before he continues, “Anyway, I must say, Anne, that I’m impressed, congratulations” Billy looked at Josie, who smiled.</p>
<p>“Impressed of?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Well for Gilbert of course” Josie intervened, “Who would have thought, <em>the</em> Gilbert Blythe falling for you. You must tell me what spell you used on him” she smiled wickedly.</p>
<p>“I’m already yours, pretty” Billy said, a grin growing in his mouth, "Why would you need a spell?" </p>
<p>“Oh, Josie. There was no need for a spell. I fell for her even before she said a single word to me, I’m quite surprised it took so long to other boys to notice, but I can’t say I’m mad. Now, she is my… partner and I couldn’t be happier she picked me” Anne blushed, “Now if you’ll excuse us, I’d like to dance with Anne. Shall we, dear?” she nodded, and the couple left before either of them could say anything.</p>
<p>“My partner,” Anne smiles, putting a hand on Gilbert’s and the other one on his shoulder. They started moving slowly to the music, “I like that”</p>
<p>“I was going to say you were mine, but that’s quite improper. Don’t you think, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert?” Gilbert said, flirtatiously.</p>
<p>“Oh, improper indeed, Dr. Blythe” Anne chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, don’t you look dashing, my dear bosom friend” Anne greeted.</p>
<p>“You don’t look so bad yourself” Diana responded with a big smile on her face. “Careful Gilbert, someone might try to take her away from you” she teased, looking at him.</p>
<p>“They can try all they want. They’d be wasting their time” Anne turned to look at Gilbert, he squeezed her hand lovingly.</p>
<p>“Enough you two, I think I’m going to be sick” She fake-gagged, making Anne and Gilbert laugh.</p>
<p>“So, Di. Anyone interesting?” Anne raised an eyebrow, then turning to look at Gilbert and tilting her head slightly.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll go talk to Moody and Charlie for a bit, I haven’t seen them since…” Gilbert started, “yesterday” he smiled. Moody, Charlie, and Gilbert went to help Mrs. Stacy move some furniture around her house.</p>
<p>Anne laughed, “Go see your friends then, you must miss them so much” He smiled, and quickly left to look for his friends. “Where were we?” Anne said, “Ah, yes! Anyone interesting?”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s this… boy. Fred Wright. We’ve danced a couple of times tonight, and he’s there” Diana pointed secretly, “Talking with my father”</p>
<p>“Oh, Diana!” Anne shrieked, “He’s ever so handsome!”</p>
<p>“He is” Diana laughed, “But anyway, how are things going with Gilbert? When do you think he’s going to propose?”</p>
<p>“Propose?!” she looked at her friend, shocked. “We’ve only been courting for seven months!”</p>
<p>“Some couples get married four months after they've started courting”</p>
<p>“But we’re not some couple, we’re Anne and Gilbert. We can’t get married, we haven’t finished our studies yet!” Anne said.</p>
<p>“That doesn't make sense, you could get married either way” Diana stated, “You just have to be sure you want to spend the rest of your life with him. Do you love him?”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“Then what’s the problem? Hasn’t he told you he loved you?”</p>
<p>“He did, but at the moment I- didn’t say it back, and I haven’t had the chance to tell him” Anne looked at the floor.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?” Anne then proceeded to tell her everything about <em>that</em> night, and then her one-sided conversation with Delly, and the many times she planned to tell him she loved him and failing when she tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Anne”</p>
<p>That voice.</p>
<p>She recognized it immediately. Gilbert was downstairs, Anne had to come to Diana’s room to fix her hair; one of the pins of her hair fell out, making one strand of her beautiful red hair fall out of place. When she left the room, she stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway, to check her hair once again, and that’s when she heard it, the voice, that voice. The owner of that particular voice was not one of Anne’s favorite people, the voice owner had been spreading some rumors that Anne was going to end her courtship with Gilbert and start courting him.</p>
<p>Anne slowly turned to see him, “Good evening, <em>Royal</em>,” she said, her voice low.</p>
<p>“Royal? Now I’m Royal, Anne?” He stepped closer.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s your name, isn’t it?” She responded, taking a step back from him.</p>
<p>“It is, but I thought we were past that formal speech and I was starting to be Roy to you” Another step.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you would think that, Royal” Step back.</p>
<p>“Ah! Don’t play with me, Anne” Step.</p>
<p>“I’m not playing” Step back. Her heart started to raise, <em>what is he doing? where's Gilbert? I need air.</em></p>
<p>“You’re trying to tell me… that you’re not attracted to me?” Step.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you would think I’m attracted to you, Royal” She lifted her chin, and took another step back. “I’m very happy in my relationship with Gilbert”</p>
<p>“You might think you’re happy, but you and I know that’s not true. You like me, look at us right now. This little step game we’re playing, I step closer and you step back, you want me to follow you” he took two steps, making Anne take another step back and stump her back against the wall. She was cornered, she gasped for air; her breathing quickened, she felt like he was stealing the oxygen away from her.</p>
<p>“Step back, please,” Anne said firmly.</p>
<p>“You don’t want that. You want me, stop playing with me. I’m here” He caressed her cheek.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you!” She pushed him back, “I want Gilbert. I <em>love</em> him, not you. So get away from me”</p>
<p>“Gilbert? GILBERT?” Roy got closer to her again, putting his arms against the wall to trap her, now she really felt like the oxygen was missing. “He’s a nobody, what can he offer to you? I have money, lots of it and-“</p>
<p>“Stop!” Anne shouted, she pushed and started to walk down the hallway.</p>
<p>“No!” He grabbed her wrist, “You’re not going anywhere, you’re mine” Roy pulled her to him and started kissing her, roughly.</p>
<p>“Stop! Get off of me!” Anne cried while he kept kissing her. She tried to kick him, but he was holding her so close and so tight, she could barely move.</p>
<p>“Anne?” Someone called, making Roy jump back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p>
<p>“Charlie! Please!” She shouted, crying.</p>
<p>Charlie came running upstairs, immediately seeing Roy grabbing Anne by her wrist. He could not see her face because she was facing Roy, but he could hear her crying.</p>
<p>He stepped closer to her, “Is everything alright?” he said, putting his hand on Anne’s shoulder, protectively.</p>
<p>“It’s none of your business, Sloane. Go away” Roy said. Anne snatched her hand from his grip.</p>
<p>“Where’s Gilbert?” She asked him.</p>
<p>“Come, I’ll take you to him” Charlie turned around, Anne walking in front of him; leaving Roy froze in the hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As the first note said, this situation is going to last two more chapters and that's because I've already written them, I could last longer but I don't think so. This fic to a drastic turn, I know, but for some reason,  I felt the need to write this. I tried to be as vague as possible with the descriptions but I still didn't want it to be plain¿? if that makes sense. I hope you're staying home and healthy! and please remember no means no.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for your comments and kudos!</p>
<p>xo GingerSpirits</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Winter Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of sexual harassment and assault, and clear descriptions of violence. Please do not read if you are sensitive to these topics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But that doesn’t make any sense, Moody,” Gilbert said. “A hiccup is not your heart beating stronger every few beats”</p>
<p>“Then explain this, why does it hurt when I’m hiccoughing?” Moody put both of his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“A hiccup is an involuntary contraction of the diaphragm” Gilbert explained, “Do you know what that is?” He teased.</p>
<p>“Yes, Gilbert. I know” Moody rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Good” He laughed, “When the diaphg-“</p>
<p>“Gilbert! Gilbert!” Charlie called.</p>
<p>“Charlie? What’s wrong?” Gilbert responded.</p>
<p>“It’s Anne”</p>
<p>Gilbert’s face fell, “Anne? What happened to Anne? Where is she? Charlie could you stop looking at me like that and tell me what happened?!” he shouted, drawing the attention of a few people around them.</p>
<p>“Not here. Come with me” Charlie took him to a corner where no one could hear their conversation.</p>
<p> “What happened, Charlie?” he groaned.</p>
<p>“Roy” Gilbert tensed when he heard the name, “I found him trying to force himself to Anne”</p>
<p>Gilbert starting walking away from them with the sole purpose of finding Anne, but before he could go far, Moody and Charlie grabbed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne was locked in Diana’s room, crying on her bosom friend’s lap. She has not talked to Gilbert yet, when she was about to approach him his face was red with anger, his fists closed tight and then he was being dragged outside. He must hate her, how could he not, she kissed someone else. She had to tell him she loved him, not Royal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Anne, what happened?” Diana came running to her, “Charlie told me to come to you. What happened?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anne cried, “He- I was—and then he- stepped—Gilbert”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did Gilbert do something to you?” she shook her head, “Come with me, let’s go to my room”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>No one could hear her scream from the ballroom and no one would have if Charlie had not gone to look for something to drink –he was tired of drinking punch and was looking for some water-. He was walking out of the ballroom when he heard it “<em>Stop! Get off of me!”</em>. The memory sent shivers down his spine, what a horrible situation Anne had to go through; He's happy he got there in time before something else happened, but he wishes he had found her sooner.</p>
<p>Gilbert’s blood was boiling, he would have killed Royal Gardner right then and there, but Moody and Charlie dragged him outside, hoping the cool winter air would calm him down. Truth is, nothing could calm him down at that moment, the love of his life had been disrespected and mistreated, and using those words is watering down the situation.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him” Gilbert groan-shouted.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Gilbert” Charlie said.</p>
<p>“Calm down? How do you want me to calm down?! Anne’s been wronged" Gilbert shouted, "She’s been touched without her consent. She’s- and I wasn’t there for her” He cried.</p>
<p>“We agree with you, but It’s not a good idea; we wouldn’t want to cause a scandal, for Anne’s sake” Moody added, putting his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.</p>
<p>The front door opened and two figures came out of the house, Gilbert tensing up at the sight of him, Royal. He stood up, wanting to approach him, but he was being held by his friends again. They were not strong enough to hold him, rage going through his veins and he quickly got to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and stamping him against the wall.</p>
<p>“Gilbert, that’s enough. He’s leaving” Diana said.</p>
<p>“The hell he is” Gilbert barked, “Don’t you dare to touch her again” he pushed him, “Ever. You hear me?” Gilbert threatened. Roy laughed, which made him even angrier.</p>
<p>“You really are going into too much trouble just to get a piece of meat” Gilbert punched him right in the nose.</p>
<p>“Don't you dare talk about her like that!" He drew him back a little to then push him harder against the wall. "If you ever talk like that about her again, you’re dead. If you ever try to kiss her again, you’re dead. If you ever lay a single finger on her again, you are dead" he dragged every word "Don’t touch her, don’t talk to her, don’t go near her, don’t talk about her,  don’t look at her, don’t even think of her, or we’ll have a problem” He pushed him again.</p>
<p>“I don’t need her. I could have any woman” Royal laughed.</p>
<p>“If you don’t want her, why even bother?” Gilbert growled.</p>
<p>“Because I remember how protective you were of her the first time we met, I thought maybe she had something enchanting down <em>there</em> that made you addicted to her and that’s why you never wanted to let her go. Truth is, Gilly-boy, I just wanted to see her, all of her, lying bare in my bed and after she was finally mine, off she goes… onto the next one” he laughed again. Gilbert could not contain himself anymore and started connecting his fist with Royal’s face over and over again. Moody and Charlie grabbed him, but Gilbert still was holding his shirt.</p>
<p>“Let him go, Gil” Diana said, her voice low, pleading. He obliged, pushing him down the few stairs at the porch.</p>
<p>“This is going to be a fun story to tell. Everyone is going to love the story about the night I rejected Anne Shirley, how she begged me to kiss her and make her mine, then how she ran crying because I rejected her” Roy said amused, holding his nose to stop the bleeding.</p>
<p>Gilbert’s fists tightening, Diana put her hand over his to calm him, “Royal, be careful of what you say about Anne. If I hear you said a single thing about her, I’ll personally make sure every single eligible woman in Canada knows your true colors, and then you’ll have to move far far away from here because it’ll be impossible for you to find a wife here” Diana threatened. </p>
<p>“We have to do that either way” Charlie whispered to his friends, “we can’t risk any other girl going through something like that. Anne went through nothing compared to what he planned to do to her”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert blames himself for what happened to Anne. Royal clearly was looking for a moment to get to her, she was completely alone upstairs, he was not with her, he should have not let her alone. “Where’s Anne, Di?” Gilbert asked after a few minutes of silence. Royal was long gone by then, bloody nose and all.</p>
<p>“She’s upstairs in my room” she responded.</p>
<p>“Alone?!”</p>
<p>“I’m going to look for her” Diana stood up and walked back into the house, leaving the three young gentlemen in the porch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How are we feeling? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Royal's Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of sexual harassment and assault.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne was sitting on the floor holding a pillow tight against her chest, crying her eyes out. Her thoughts were going crazy, giving her a headache. She should have stopped Royal from the beginning; she should not have allowed him to say all those things before, maybe that’s why he thought she was interested in him. It was all her fault, Gilbert has every right to be mad, she betrayed him.</p><p>“Anne?” Diana came into the room, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>“My head hurts,” She said between sniffs.</p><p>“Want to go get some fresh air?” Diana asked, (avoiding the fact that Gilbert was outside too. She did not know if Anne wanted to see him or not.)</p><p>Anne nodded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You could cut the tension with a knife and the cold air was not helping much with the situation, the three boys were freezing but neither of them wanted to go back inside. Gilbert was already stressed and the silence was driving him crazy. Moody and Charlie were just standing there, not wanting to say anything that might disturb Gilbert –but he was already disturbed-; Royal’s voice kept replaying in his head <em>“You really are going into too much trouble just to get a piece of meat”</em>, he should have killed him, Anne would hate him forever but at least he would be sure that Royal will not hurt anyone else.</p><p>“Gil?”</p><p>“Anne!” His head snapped up. There she was the love of his life, she looked so small, her voice breaking when she said his name. “Anne” he breathed out, “I’m so sorry, love”</p><p>“Sorry? Why? I’m sorry” Anne got closer to him.</p><p>Diana gestured to Moody and Charlie that it was better for them to leave. The three of them went to walk around the garden, giving the couple their much-needed privacy.</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong. I should have been there with you” his voice breaking, “I’m sorry you had to live that” he’s crying now, seeing her like that was too hard for him to bear.</p><p>“It’s not your fault Gil. It’s mine, I should have stopped him;  he thought I was interested in him because I allowed him to talk like that about our relationship. I should have listened to you, I’m sorry”</p><p>“Love, don’t. It’s not your fault” Gilbert put his hand on her cheek.</p><p>“It’s not-” Anne sobbed, “your fault either, Gil” he wiped with his thumb the tears coming from her eyes.</p><p>“It’s Royal’s fault” Gilbert reassured her, taking her hand in his.</p><p>“It is” Anne smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands, “Gil! What happened to your hands?”</p><p>“I… might have shown Royal what I thought about his actions” He smiled nervously.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his torso, her head in his chest breathing him in, holding him tight, never wanting to let go of him. Gilbert held her too, resting his cheek at the top of her head, giving her a little peck in her forehead before backing away slightly to see her face but still holding her. This beautiful girl doesn’t deserve this. She deserves to be loved, cherished, not to be mistreated and disrespected like that, no one should be treated that way.</p><p>“I love you” she said.</p><p>“You- you do?” His eyes widened, <em>did she just-?</em></p><p>“Of course I do, how could I not?” She got on her tiptoes, grinning widely, “I love you, Gilbert Blythe” she put her hand on the back of his neck, slowly bringing it up to his beautiful brown curls, “I love you, but we should get something for your hands... Sit please” she said pointing to the chair next to them, Anne grabbed his handkerchief from his front pocket and put it on top of his hands, then she went to take some snow to put it on top of the thin cloth.</p><p>“You are quite the nurse, daisy” he said, while she was moving to sit next to him.</p><p>Anne placed her head on Gilbert’s shoulder. After a while, he moved his hands, making the snow fall, “It’s too cold” Anne laughed.</p><p>“Your hands are free… does that mean I can kiss you now?” Gilbert froze, “Kiss me, please”</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you” he said, his voice low. "You-you're not in a good headspace right now"</p><p>“You’re not taking advantage of me if I’m asking you, my love” She reassured him, putting her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Gilbert moved slowly, making her groan, she finally gripped tight in his curls and brought him to kiss her. “I love you” he whispered, pulling away briefly. “I love you” kiss. “I love you, I love you” kiss.</p><p>Anne giggled, “I love you”</p><p>“Ahem” Gilbert lifted his head and Anne turned slightly to see Ruby standing in the doorway, “Sorry to interrupt you two, lovers” She chuckled, “Have you seen Moody? I’ve requested the band to play The Dashing White Sergeant, and last time I couldn’t dance with him”</p><p>The Dashing White Sergeant was the song playing the moment Anne first thought what she felt for Gilbert was something more than just a friendship, she did not accept it at the time of course; when the dance practice ended she quickly gathered her things and ran to Green Gables, leaving a very disappointed young man behind. Gilbert spent the rest of the day angrily chopping carrots and being called a ‘mock’ by Bash.</p><p>“Anne?” Diana said, coming back to the porch with Moody and Charlie.</p><p>“Are you two feeling bett-?” Moody stopped talking at the sight of Ruby, “Hi, Rubes. What are you doing outside?”</p><p>“I was looking for you, but… did something happen?” She asked, worried. Moody gave her a wide-eyed look.</p><p>‘I’ll tell you later’ Moody mouthed to her.</p><p>“Anyway… Come with me, Moods. The band is playing The Dashing White Sergeant” She explained.</p><p>“Really?! We must go in then, for good times’ sake” Diana exclaimed.“Gilbert please don’t break the lines this time, would you?” Gilbert chuckled.</p><p>“Break them?” Anne asked confused.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me you didn’t notice Gilbert broke the lines in dance practice so he could dance with you?” Diana asked in disbelief.</p><p>“He did not!”</p><p>“He did” Diana and Charlie responded in unison. Moody and Ruby were just watching the exchange with wide grins on their faces.</p><p>“Did not!” Anne crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“I did” Gilbert admitted, Anne turned to look at him.</p><p>She tilted her head and with an eyebrow rose said, “Why would you do that?”</p><p>“Because he wanted to dance next to you, Anne. I thought we’d made that clear already” Charlie teased, making Anne blush.</p><p>“Well, let’s go inside!” Ruby exclaimed.</p><p>The group started to walk back inside, when Gilbert grabbed Anne and pulled her by his side, “This time, you start by my side so I don’t have to mess up the dance again” He whispered to her ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is kinda over but not over at the same time, I think chapter 10 is going to be the end or maybe chapter 11 I'm not entirely sure.</p><p>I hope you're staying at home and safe! Thanks for reading!!</p><p>xo GingerSpirits.</p><p>Also, I don't know if that snow thing actually works I saw it in a movie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Avery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today’s activity was at the beach. Anne had been wanting to go to the beach with Gilbert –and only him- for a long time, but neither could come up with a way to go there alone without anyone thinking they were being improper. After giving in a lot of thought, they decided it was better to take Delphine with them. Delphine was a toddler, after playing for a while in the water she would most likely fall asleep and they would have their –much-wanted- alone time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Re-written (just the final part)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first year at college was coming to an end, and what a difficult year it has been. Both Anne and Gilbert decided to cut their courses in half, they were doing the work supposed for two years in just one. They barely had time to see each other, but no matter how much work they had they always spent Saturday afternoons at the parlor in Anne’s boarding house, waiting the entire week until they could finally see each other every single Saturday.</p><p>Anne and Gilbert were now standing arm-in-arm outside the administration building of Queens College, waiting for the winner of the Avery Scholarship to be announced. The winner of the Avery would be awarded two hundred and fifty dollars a year for four years for any  College in Canada.</p><p>“Before we announce the winner of the Avery Scholarship, we would like to announce the winner of the Gold Medal” The principal announced. The Gold Medal was the second most important scholarship The Avery Foundation was offering, the winner of this scholarship is awarded a hundred and fifty dollars a year for four years for any College in Canada. “We would like to say that this year we’ve got so many spectacular submissions it has been very difficult for the board to select the winner, congratulations to all, and now, the winner of the Golden Metal is… Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! Congratulations!”</p><p>Anne laughed, excited. “Congratulations, daisy!” Gilbert grabbed her by the waist and spun her, “I’m so proud of you” He said after putting her down, “Now go get your award!” She went up to where the principal was standing, she shook his hand as he handed her the diploma.</p><p>“Congratulations, Miss Shirley” The principal said.</p><p>“Thank you very much, sir” she smiled.</p><p>Anne wanted to win the Avery but the Gold Medal was not horrible. She knew Gilbert would win the Scholarship, he was the smartest boy in Queens College -which was not a surprise-, Anne was too the smartest girl there; neither of them would say that, both too modest to admit it.</p><p>“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the winner of the Avery Scholarship is… Mr. Gilbert Blythe! Congratulations!” The principal announced, “Thank you so much to all of those who participated, myself and the board are very proud of every submission that was made this year. For those who didn’t win, don’t be disappointed, I’m sure you’ll have many opportunities like this in the future. Congratulations to the winners!”</p><p>“Gil you won!” Anne shrieked, launching herself into his arms, trying very hard to keep herself from kissing him right there in front of everyone, “Congratulations, my love”</p><p>“Thank you” Gilbert squeezed her in his arms, “I love you”</p><p>“I love you” Anne whispered to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bash’s mom, Hazel, had come to Avonlea to help with the house. They had been struggling with taking care of Delphine and the farm at the same time, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, Anne had no excuse to spend half of her day at the Blythe-Lacroix household “babysitting” Delly. Nevertheless, the couple always came up with different ideas of how they could spend some time together without chaperones.</p><p>Today’s activity was at the beach. Anne had been wanting to go to the beach with Gilbert –and only him- for a long time, but neither could come up with a way to go there alone without anyone thinking they were being improper. After giving in a lot of thought, they decided it was better to take Delphine with them. Delphine was a toddler, after playing for a while in the water she would most likely fall asleep and they would have their –much-wanted- alone time.</p><p>Gilbert went early in the morning with his little niece to Green Gables; Anne was preparing a picnic basket for their day at the beach. He had brought the buggy with him, as well as some blankets to sit and a basket of apples for Marilla.</p><p>“Always so thoughtful” Anne said when she saw him with the basket.</p><p>“Yes, that’s me” Gilbert smiled, “Good morning, Love”</p><p>“Good morni-“</p><p>“Auntie Anne!” Delly shrieked and launched herself in his aunt’s arms, “I missed you”</p><p>“I missed you too, honeybee” Anne hugged her niece, “Are you ready to go to the beach?”</p><p>The journey to the beach was shorter than expected, Delphine having decided it was a good idea to sing on their way, she was the only one singing though; both Anne and Gilbert silently decided they preferred listening to Delly sing while they stayed quiet, just enjoying the little girl’s voice.</p><p>Delphine ran straight to the water once they arrived, getting her shoes wet. After having her shoes and her day clothes removed, she finally was able to enjoy the water, but staying always on the shore. They spent their day playing around and enjoying the water, only Delphine was allowed to actually go in the water, Anne and Gilbert only could walk barefoot along the shore –bathing in their underclothes was not proper at all-. After they ate almost the entire picnic Anne had packed, their little niece had run out of energy and fell asleep on her auntie’s lap.</p><p>She was caressing the little girl’s face, watching as she peacefully slept. Gilbert admired the two, how his niece’s chest went up and down again slowly, her little smile making him think she was having a beautiful dream, her eyes closed making it easier for him to admire those long lashes she had. Then looking up a bit and seeing the beautiful red-haired goddess, who was also watching the little girl sleep; the freckles that covered her face looked like the stars that covered the sky at night, her grey-bluish eyes that shined brighter than the Lake of Shining Waters itself, her beautiful hair was like fire, like the fire that burned in his heart for her.</p><p>Every time he saw her cooking, taking care of Delphine, picking apples and so many other domestic things, the only thing he could think of is how much he wanted to keep seeing that for the rest of her life. He wanted to see her taking care of their own children, cooking in their own kitchen, he would always help her of course; he wanted to experience all of that with her by his side.</p><p>“Would you like to go for a walk?” Gilbert said quietly, trying not to wake up the little angel sleeping in his lover’s lap.</p><p>“Uhum” she moved slowly, placing the child’s head on the blanket. Gilbert stood up, offering her his hand to help her.</p><p>“I know you don’t need my help… just take it” he said, making Anne giggle.</p><p>They walked around the shore, a few steps in a direction and then turning, not wanting to get too far from Delphine, who was still sleeping. After a few minutes of walking silently arm-in-arm, Gilbert had finally reunited all the courage he needed to ask her.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about marriage? About marrying me?” He asks her, feeling her tense up at the moment.</p><p>“I must admit I haven’t given it a lot of thought, no” she replied, truthfully.</p><p>“Would you ever consider marrying me- would you- like to marry me?” His poor heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his hears.</p><p>“Are you proposing to me, Gil?” Anne turned to look at him.</p><p>“I… yes but also, not” Gilbert stuttered, “I’m making a promise and I want you to make it too, only if you want to, of course” he cleared his throat and continued, “We haven’t finished college, we have a lot to do before we could get married and live our married life properly.</p><p>“Marry me” Gilbert said. It was in moments like this when he could barely contain his desire of spending the rest of his life with her, and this time he said it. He did not regret it, he had planned a better way to propose but it felt good to finally let those feelings out. I need to know we’ll be together forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up next to you, I want my kids to have you as their mother –they’ll be the luckiest kids ever just for that-, I want to see your beautiful red hair, grey-blue eyes, and starry face every day, I want to be with you for as long as God allows us to. Please, my love, my daisy, my fire-haired goddess, my Anne –with an E-, marry me”</p><p>“Yes, Gil. I promise” Anne said, between sniffs, she had started crying in the middle of Gilbert’s beautiful speech,</p><p>“Yes?” Gilbert looked at her, slightly in disbelief, but happy above else.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, and a million times yes. Of course I’ll marry you” he grabbed her by the waist and started spinning her around, both of them laughing. When He put her down, Anne quickly cupped her lover’s face “I love you, Gilbert Blythe”, she whispered her lips brushing his.</p><p>“I love you more” he said.</p><p>“Impossible… because I love you the most” Anne scrunched her nose.</p><p>Gilbert chuckled, “Are we really competing to see who loves the other more?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect less from us… and also, I win” Anne smiled, giving him a little peck.</p><p>Gilbert moved away a little, Anne immediately missing his closeness, “Alright, truce” he smiled, “Well? Don’t I deserve a kiss? I just accepted a tie, and that almost never happens” she said, making him laugh a little, then forcefully connecting their lips. Gilbert holding her tightly in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How are we feeling about that proposal?? was it fluffy enough to satisfy you? Tell me what you think :)</p><p>Also... the next chapter is the last chapter. I'll probably post it in two days or so, I want it to be a long epilogue or something like that, I started writing it a few days ago but stopped because I feel mentally exhausted because of this whole quarantine situation. </p><p>I hope you're staying home and healthy!</p><p>xo GingerSpirits</p><p>P.S. I started a new fic, it's called "The Eyes, Chico. They Never Lie"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>5.7k word epilogue, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four years later…</p>
<p>(1905)</p>
<p>Wedding preparations were stressful, Diana had a lot to do, it was “Her duty as the maid of honor” as Ruby said. They had decided for a simple wedding at Green Gables, Anne and Gilbert both agreed they wanted only their friends and family to be there; Diana accepted her best friend’s wishes, but she still added her very own touch of glamour and elegance to the –well awaited- event.</p>
<p>Anne sat in her little room next to the window while Ruby was helping her with her hair, and Diana was looking around her room, Anne looked down at the beautiful ring on her left hand, smiling.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, also known as carrots, Anne with an E, Anne-girl,” Gilbert said, grabbing both of her hands, “Queen Anne, fire-haired goddess, my daisy, the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, the love of my life…” he started to kneel on one knee.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gilbert, what are you doing?” Anne gasped, he hushed her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My Anne,” he took his mother’s ring from his front pocket.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gilb-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hush, I’m in the middle of something here” Anne laughed, as he finally was completely kneeled before her “Would you do me the honor of… letting me love you every day for the rest of our lives and call you my wife?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gil, you already asked me to marry you” Anne chuckled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, my love. That was hardly an acceptable proposal, I didn’t even give you a ring” He said, finally showing her his mother’s ring. Anne gasped, “I know it’s not much, but it belonged to my mother and I-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s perfect, I love it” Anne breathed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So… what do you say?” Gilbert smiled, “Will you marry me, my… Anne with an E?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anne chuckled again, “YES!” she exclaimed in the most dramatic way she could. Gilbert let out a breathy laugh as he put the wring in her heart-finger.</em>
</p>
<p>She let out a soft chuckle at the memory. Only Gilbert Blythe would propose twice because the first time was not good enough –that is what he thought at least, for Anne it was perfect, both times were-.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Diana asked, showing her a folded piece of paper.</p>
<p>“It’s the last letter Gilbert wrote to me in Toronto after he came back” Anne responded. Gilbert went to Toronto to get his medical degree. He and Anne had been writing letters back and forth for the last four years.</p>
<p>“I bet you know it by memory” Ruby teased, and Anne just giggled, confirming her friend’s supposition.</p>
<p>
  <em>My prettiest daisy,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>These past few months have been absolutely dreadful without you. Knowing we were to get married after my college graduation I felt like time couldn’t go slower. The only thing keeping me from thinking about you every minute of every day was the various exams I had. I’ve never been more excited to go back home, to go back to you. I cannot wait until my exams are over, and I can see you again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yesterday I was thinking of how much my father would adore you. I never told you this before, but the day I met you, I spent the entire day talking about you to him, and believe me, I told him everything… the apple, the nickname, the –very hurtful- hit in the head with your slate. He didn’t think anything bad about you though; he blamed me for the incident, which is true, it was my fault. He asked me every day about you after that day he met you when you brought me my books. I didn’t know my father could be such a joker until he spent every day mocking me about that stupid grin of mine every time I see you, said grin was noticed by Bash as well, and then a whole new period of mocking came to me. Every time you came by and helped me catch up with my studies, I had to talk to my father to convince him not to come out of his room to mock me in front of you. I knew I had a crush on you then, and my father being there to remind me that in your presence would have killed little thirteen-year-old-Gilbert out of embarrassment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He even told me a story once, after one of our many study sessions –I used to call them study dates in my head, I’m so happy I get to tell you that now-, that I’m not sure you know about… did you know my father courted Marilla for a while? If you didn’t know that, remind me I have to tell you, it’s not that long, but very romantic and tragic, just the way you like them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t believe we are to be married in a month, but thankfully I’m done with my exams in two weeks and I finally get to see you again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only two more weeks, my love</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two more weeks until I see you again, and just four more weeks until we get to say goodnight instead of goodbye</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>With an immense amount of love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your very own Odysseus</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Why did he sign it as ‘Odysseus’” Diana asked.</p>
<p>“Diana!” Anne exclaimed. “You read it?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I over-read something about Marilla and John Blythe, I couldn’t contain myself!” the raven-haired woman explained, “Did you know? About Marilla and Gilbert’s father?” Anne nods, “Tell us!” Diana shrieks, making Anne laugh. She then proceeds to tell her the tragic romance her own adoptive mother lived. How John Blythe had proposed to her before he went to Alberta to work and asked her to come with him, Marilla did not accept his proposal because she wanted to stay in Avonlea with her family.</p>
<p>“Marilla told me that story a few weeks ago, after Gilbert asked me to go to Toronto with him” Anne says.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gilbert told me to go to Toronto with him. Dr. Oak helped him get an internship at the local clinic and now they’ve offered him a permanent position there” Anne says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And what did you say?” Marilla asks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn’t say anything. He told me to think about it after a few minutes of me being quiet”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you love him?” Anne nods. “Anne, you have to know this. I have to tell you the story about me and John Blythe, Gilbert’s father. I don’t want you to make the same mistake I did”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you excited about going to Toronto?” Ruby asked, “Aren’t you going to miss your home?”</p>
<p>“He’s home” Anne smiles, looking to her beautiful ring again. Dianne huffed at her response, and the girls –women- started laughing.</p>
<p>“So romantic” Ruby exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Oh, you should’ve read the letter then!” Diana teased, “I must say, I didn’t know Gilbert had it in him”</p>
<p>“Diana Barry!” Anne crossed her arms over her chest, making Ruby and Diana laugh, and then she started laughing with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The wedding night…</p>
<p>Loving someone was the best feeling one can feel. Anne and Gilbert did not know you could love someone more than you did, having spent the night exploring their new life as a married couple was an eye-opening experience.</p>
<p>“I always knew I need you close. Hugging you never satisfied me, I needed you closer” Anne started, “I didn’t know how to get you closer when we were as close as we could be physically. Now that I know how close I can be to you not only physically but also mentally, I don’t know if I'll ever be able to be apart from you. I want to feel your closeness, always and forever” she said, moving her head from his chest to place a lingering kiss on his mouth.</p>
<p>“Good thing we don’t have to be apart ever again, my love. I want you to feel the love I have for you, always and forever” Gilbert said after she pulled back a little.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dr. Blythe What would Rachel Lynde think if she heard you talk like that… not very proper of you” she teased.</p>
<p>“Well, Mrs. Blythe. I don’t see her anywhere here, and thankfully we’re way past those stringent courting rules and now we get to do whatever we want when we’re alone without worrying about ruining anyone’s reputation” he smiled.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Gilbert nodded, “And what exactly is ‘whatever you want’ to do know that we’re alone, Dr. Blythe?”</p>
<p>He chose not to respond but to show her instead, he did so again and again, that night and the ones that follow, and the mornings too, never getting tired of showing the love they feel for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two years later…</p>
<p>(1907)</p>
<p>Having children was the thing both of their hearts desired the most. They have been trying to get pregnant for over a year and being disappointed each time Anne got her monthly. Every method for conception there was, they did it, Gilbert took good use of his medical books and his connections with doctors specialized in women; each conversation more awkward than the last, but he did not care, all he wanted was to finally become a father, and watch the –many- children he wanted to have with the love of his life. Anne also talked with every superstitious woman she knew about how not to get pregnant, and then did the exact opposite they advised her.</p>
<p>“I just got my monthly” Anne tells Gilbert while he’s holding her in his arms like he does every night.</p>
<p>“I will work next time, my daisy. I know it” he said, pulling her closer to him.</p>
<p>How much Gilbert wanted his words to be true. He always said them, every single time Anne gave him the sad news, all he could hope for is that one of the times it would be true and the next attempt would work.</p>
<p>But the next one did not work either.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to Scotland!” Gilbert announced happily, coming through the door after being the entire day at the clinic. Anne was in their bedroom changing from her work clothes. He looked around, noticing no one had heard his news “Anne, my love. I have some exciting news for you!” he finally got to their bedroom, she was standing in front of the mirror, taking out a hundred pins she had on her hair to keep it in place. “Hello, my daisy,” he said hugging her from behind and planting a kiss on her shoulder, “You started without me” he pouted, making Anne giggle and drop her hands from her hair.</p>
<p>Gilbert had come to love these little things, coming home from work and finding her in the house. He always helped her with her night routine –not that she needed help, he just loved being her humble servant-, unpinning her hair was one of his favorite things to do because it meant he would have to braid it afterward, which became his favorite thing to do with her after that afternoon when they were at the Vale’s garden; Anne liked this part of the day too, feeling Gilbert working with her hair was such a relaxing feeling, he became quite the good braider, even better than her, but she would not admit it out loud.</p>
<p>“How was your day?” Anne asked while he was braiding her hair.</p>
<p>“Great, how was yours?” he smiled.</p>
<p>“Amazing”</p>
<p>“Wonderful… because I have some amazing news!” he started, smiling at her in the mirror, “Done” he said before turning her around, her beautiful braid falling through her back, “Are you ready?” she nodded, “We’re going to Scotland!”</p>
<p>“What?” Anne gasped.</p>
<p>“I said-”</p>
<p>“I heard you” she stopped him, putting her right hand on his chest “How? When? Why?”</p>
<p>“How: on a ship. When: in two weeks. Why: because I want to help you find some more information about your family and… I think we deserve a vacation, maybe honeymoon part two” He smirked, and leaned to kiss her neck.</p>
<p>“Gilbert, that’s a lot of money. I don’t- we can’t” she smiled, sadly.</p>
<p>“We can and we are. I already bought our tickets” he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. “I don’t know if you remember, but last year’s sell from the orchard gave Bash and I enough money to buy a few more acres of land, to buy this new vehicle sitting outside our home, and to pay something extra to the boy, who’s helping Bash in my absence, Caleb; and now is going to be used to pay for the lovely trip I want to give to my lovely wife and we’re going to have a lovely time”</p>
<p>“Lovely” Anne giggled, “I don’t want you to waste all that money on me, Gil” she put her hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>“It’s not a waste, besides, there’s plenty left, and I’m not counting the fair amount I make by working in the clinic”</p>
<p>“You do so much for me and I don’t-“</p>
<p>“Don’t you even dare finishing that sentence, Mrs. Blythe. You already do so much for me just by letting me call you my wife. Let me do this for you, and believe it or not, this trip is for me too. I want to know the world, remember?”</p>
<p>Anne sighed, “I love you”</p>
<p>“Say that again” Gilbert smiled, cheekily.</p>
<p>“I love you” she said, kissing his chin. “I love you” his cheek. “I love you” his temple. “I love you” his nose. “I love you” his lips.</p>
<p>“Ahh!” Anne shrieked when Gilbert suddenly grabbed her by the waist and dropped her on the bed.</p>
<p>Climbing on top of her, he gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. “I love you”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Scotland was beautiful, the food was amazing, the people were… difficult to understand. Anne and Gilbert did not interact with many Scottish people, but the few times they had to the conversations were mostly one-sided, with both of them smiling and nodding like they understood.</p>
<p>‘Damned accents’ Anne thought, almost every time someone talked to her.</p>
<p>After doing some research, Anne found a trunk full of things that belonged to her parents. They were mostly books and letters; one, in particular, was addressed to “My child”. The first thought that came to her head was that she had a sibling, but after reading it…</p>
<p>
  <em>My child,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t know if I’ll be able to put into words how much I love you. You are still inside of me, and time seems to go by so slowly. I can’t way any longer to hold you in my arms, to touch your little face, to sing you to sleep…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your father and I are the luckiest in the world already, and we’ll be even luckier when we finally meet you. I cannot know yet if you’re an Anne or an Andrew, but whatever you are, I hope you know your father and I love you very much. We’ve loved you since the moment we knew we were pregnant. How much I look forward to watching you grow and to live many adventures by your side, my beautiful child.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Walter and I decided to go to America so we could offer you a better life than the one we have here in Scotland. We have enough already, but I’m sure when we’re there we’re going to have so much more to offer to you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I could talk to you more about this, but I’m hearing your father just got home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I look forward to meeting you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bertha</em>
</p>
<p>Anne cried when she finished reading the letter. She was loved, her parents wanted her. Gilbert held her the entire time she spent reading the letter, he thought the worst when she started crying but she quickly started laughing as well.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this, Gilbert!” she exclaimed, laughing. “They wanted me, they were moving to Canada to have a better life. They wanted me” Anne explained after seeing his confused expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I loved this trip so much, my love. Thank you, but if you’re planning on going on a trip again please, let’s just stay in the continent” Anne whined, “I can’t with this sea-sickness”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my love” Gilbert stroked her hair, “You didn’t seem this bad when we were coming”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s probably what I ate yesterday. I had these weird food cravings all day. Some plumb puffs would be wonderful right now, but even if I could have them, I’ll probably return them”</p>
<p>“Food cravings?” she nodded, “Anne?” Gilbert started, “When was your last menstruation?”</p>
<p>“I’m not quite sure” She furrowed her brows, “My calendar is in my bag, you can check there. What are you suggesting, dear?” Anne asked. Gilbert stood up and started looking through her bag.</p>
<p>“Today is June 11<sup>th</sup>” He stated, “and according to this,” he said flipping the pages of her little book-calendar, “your last monthly was…” Gilbert chocked, “April 24<sup>th</sup>”</p>
<p>“When?” Anne quietly gasped.</p>
<p>Tears were starting to form in their eyes, “April 24<sup>th</sup>” he breathed. “APRIL 24<sup>TH</sup>” Gilbert exclaimed, laughing.</p>
<p>“Does that-”</p>
<p>“You’re pregnant, my love” he nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Four years later…</p>
<p>(1911)</p>
<p>Who would have thought that having three kids back to back was not the best idea after all… They did not regret it though, these kids were their world, their happiness; they finally shared something completely theirs. Gilbert did not think he could ever love anyone else besides Anne, and then he met Joy, their first kid, and then Jem, and then Walter.</p>
<p>“I think three kids is enough” Anne said, slumping on the couch next to Gilbert.</p>
<p>“Why?” he chuckled, putting his arm around her and pulling her to his chest.</p>
<p>“I love them with all my heart, but I need a break” she started.</p>
<p>“You not wanting to have more babies means that you don’t want to continue with the process of making babies?” He asked, mischievously.</p>
<p>“The process may continue” she giggled. Gilbert jumped off the couch, grabbing Anne by the waist and carrying her over his shoulder to their bedroom.</p>
<p>“Stop laughing or you’ll wake up the kids and then we won’t have no-baby-making-baby-making time” He warned, and Anne started breathing in and out to calm her laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Three years later…</p>
<p>On 28 June 1914, a World War began after the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. Gilbert signed up immediately; he did not have much choice really, he was young -33 years old- and very well preserved, his past as a farm boy helped him built a good physique. Thankfully, their kids were really young and they did not have to enlist.</p>
<p>“You have twenty years,” Anne told him while they were waiting at the train station. Gilbert looked at her confused. “Odysseus comes back twenty years later when he goes to the war. I’ll wait for you, but if you take longer than that, I’ll have to marry one of my hundred suitors” she joked.</p>
<p>“Only you would make an Odyssey reference right now” He chuckled, pulling her to his arms. “I love you, my very own Penelope” he kissed her head, “I will come back to you, my love. You won’t get away from me that easily”</p>
<p>“Here, take this with you” Anne said, taking off her bracelet and putting it on his left wrist. “It will protect you. Promise to give it back to me when you come back home”</p>
<p>“I promise”</p>
<p>The bell sounded, announcing the imminent departure of the train. Anne hugged him tight, and after exchanging “I love you”s, Gilbert got on the train.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Four years later…</p>
<p>Ontario Jan 17 1918</p>
<p>Mrs. Anne Cuthbert Blythe</p>
<p>Box 147</p>
<p>Toronto</p>
<p>The secretary of war desires me to express his deep regret that your husband Gilbert John Blythe has been reported missing in action since twenty five November 1917 in France if further details or other information are received you will be promptly notified.</p>
<p>Elmsley, brigadier general</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>October 3, 1918</p>
<p>My dear,</p>
<p>I can’t even put into words how much I miss you, but I’m going to try anyway. I miss your hands, and how comforting and warm they feel intertwined with mine. I miss your eyes, and their beautiful specks of gold in the green. I miss your lips and their sweetness. I miss your eyebrows, and how you could tell a story with them. I miss your smile, and the little dimple that appeared with it. I miss your soft brown curls, and that little strand at the back of your head that was a rebel and preferred to be straight than curly. I miss holding you in my arms and caressing your back while doing so. I miss reading to you and seeing you fall asleep in my lap because it relaxes you to hear me read. I miss you brushing my hair every night before bed, and then braiding it. I miss sleeping in your chest, and your arm around me holding me in place. I miss waking up next to you, and wait with you in bed until the kids come running into our bedroom to “wake us up”. I miss talking to you about my day and hearing you talk about yours. I miss seeing you every day, and every night. I miss you. I miss you, my love. I miss you so much.</p>
<p>Knowing there’s a possibility that I will never see you again breaks me every time I remember. I know I told you if you weren’t back in twenty years, I’d move on, but I don’t feel I will be able to do that. I don’t feel capable of loving someone who’s not you; there’ll never be anyone else but you for me.</p>
<p>You are my best friend, my kindred spirit, the love of my life. I love you with my whole entire self. I loved you since the first day we met, and I didn’t want to admit it then. I will love you forever, my one true and only love. You made me the happiest woman ever, Gilbert Blythe. I am forever grateful to God and to you because I got to live part of my life with you.</p>
<p>I love you,</p>
<p>Anne</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>December 3, 1918</p>
<p>“Mama, where’s papa?” Joy asked, “Jonah’s papa came back home last week. Papa’s not here”</p>
<p>“Papa?”  Walter asked. He was too little when Gilbert left, he does not remember him. Jem vaguely remembers him. Joy is the one that remembers him the most, she’s the oldest. When Gilbert left the kids were, seven, five, and four, respectively.</p>
<p>“Your papa is in heaven, my dear” Anne responded.</p>
<p>“Like grandpa?”  she asked, Anne’s eyes started to water immediately at the memory of Matthew and she nodded. “When are they coming back? I haven’t seen grandpa in a long time, more than papa”</p>
<p>“They are not coming back” Anne said, between sniffs.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Remember when we passed in front of a cemetery?” The little girl nodded, “and then you asked what those stones where and why they had names, remember what I told you?” she nodded again, “Well, papa and grandpa are like those people…” Anne did not want to have this conversation with them, but she had to, sooner or later, and now she was doing it.</p>
<p>“Dead?” Anne nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, dear”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>December 12, 1919</p>
<p>Anne was finishing up washing the dishes when she heard Joy scream, followed by the scream of the two boys and then the loud noise of a door being shut closed. Anne quickly dried off her hands on her pinafore and ran out of the kitchen, but at the same time, the three kids came running to her.</p>
<p>“Mama!” Joy cried.</p>
<p>“What happened my dear? Are you hurt? Are your brothers hurt?” The girl shook her head, “Then what happened?”</p>
<p>“I saw a ghost” She sniffed, “Like the ones in Jonah’s story”</p>
<p>“Darling, there’s no such thing as ghosts” Anne hugged her kids.</p>
<p>“But you said papa was dead, and ghosts are dead people’s soul” Little Joy had been asking a lot about dead people since her last conversation with her mother. “Papa is at the door, and he’s dead. He must be a ghost!” she cried again.</p>
<p>Anne’s heart stopped for a second, she couldn’t believe her ears. “You- saw?”</p>
<p>“Papa” the girl nodded.</p>
<p>She quickly got up to her feet and ran to the main door. Her heart pumping fast, she could hear it in her ears. It could not be him, he was dead. The man from the letter said they would let her know if they found him, but she had not received another letter since that one. She opened the door quickly and nearly faints at the sight of him. He was standing there with his green uniform, messy hair, and a –almost- beard. His right arm holding a little travel bag, his left arm was raped in a brown cloth and she could see the little silver bracelet hanging there on his wrist.</p>
<p>Anne brought up her hand and slowly moved it until she touched his face making sure he was real and not just her imagination playing with her again and he was real. She jumped to his arms, knocking him and falling to the ground. She got up on her elbows, and kissed him, tears streaming down both of their faces.</p>
<p>“I came back, and it hasn’t even been five years yet. New record” Gilbert joked, gaining a punch on the chest by Anne.</p>
<p>“Where were you, Gilbert Blythe?”  Anne exclaimed, trying to sound angry but she could not; she was the happiest woman at the moment. “I thought you were dead!”</p>
<p>“I kind of was, a bomb exploded very close to my squad, I hit my head with a rock. I lost my memory for a few months, I didn’t know my name, where was I from, anything. I spent the last four months in a hospital in Paris” He explained.</p>
<p>“How are you back then?”</p>
<p>“One day, my nurse, Winnie… she changed the flowers that were in my nightstand. She put the prettiest orange daisies I’ve ever seen… well, not the prettiest but you know what I’m trying to say. As soon as she placed them, I got up from my bed, I looked down my hand, and I saw the bracelet. I had spent almost every hour of every day, playing with the bracelet, trying to remember something… anything” He sniffed, “I kept repeating daisy over and over, that word sounded so familiar in my head for some reason, and then it came to me, my pretty daisy, my Anne. I saw your beautiful starry face and your blue-greyish eyes looking at me, and then I remembered my name” he breathed out, “I jumped off my bed, I scared Winnie a lot, she fell backward and everything. After I helped her up I told her ‘I’m so sorry I startled you, Miss Rose. My name is Gilbert Blythe, I’m from Avonlea, a little town in Prince Edward Island in Canada. My wife Anne is waiting for me, and she only gave me twenty years to come back so please someone take me with her, I don’t know how much time I have left. What day is it?’ and then Winnie told me she’s from PEI too” Anne laughed as his way of storytelling, “She helped me come here, she’s in Charlottetown. We have to visit her someday, she was really the best company I had there, and she’s a kindred spirit. Don’t worry, my love. You are the only woman I love, nothing to worry about there” he added after seeing Anne’s face fall, “I only love you… and our kids. Speaking of kids… why did they scream at me?”</p>
<p>Anne chuckled, “They thought you were a ghost”</p>
<p>Gilbert looked at her, his eyebrows shut up in shock, “Why would they think that?”</p>
<p>“I told them you were dead, they kept asking about you. I didn’t know you were coming, I had to tell them something” Gilbert’s expression softened, putting his good hand on her cheek, Anne leaned into the touch. “I’m so happy you’re back”</p>
<p>“I told you,” he laughed softly, “You won’t get away from me that easily”. Anne smiled, and slowly leaned in, pressing her lips to his softly, there was nothing or no one in the world that could keep them apart. Anne pulled away quickly when Gilbert groaned, her lips still very close, “As much as I want to lay in this very uncomfortable gravel all day with you, my love. I’d much rather come into the house, and then we could explain to the kids how I came back from the dead” Anne chuckled again, and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“BLYTHE!” Bash burst in the parlor, making Gilbert jump. It had been a week since he came back to Toronto, Anne had written to Bash and Marilla to let them know Gilbert was alive and well. “You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now, but that would only make me sad again… to think you’re dead” tears started to form in his eyes, Gilbert got up and hugged his brother, “I missed you”</p>
<p>“I missed you too, brother” he held him tighter, “I love you”</p>
<p>“I love you, even though I really want to punch you for making us all think you were dead” Bash responded.</p>
<p>“Uncle Gilbert!” the young adult shrieked, Delphine, launching herself to the men hugging in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“Delly!” Gilbert breathed out, “You’re… so big! When did you grow this much?? Bash! Why would you let her become an adult! She’s not my little niece anymore” He pouted, making both of them laugh. Anne was watching the exchange from afar, leaning in the frame of the door.</p>
<p>“She did it herself, I tried to stop her but you know they can do whatever they want, no need for a man bossing them around” Bash laughed.</p>
<p>“That’s right” Anne and Delphine said in unison.</p>
<p>“Well… are you ready?” Bash asked. Gilbert nodded; he and Anne went upstairs to get their bags and the kids. They were going back together to Avonlea to spend Christmas there, away from the city. This was the first Christmas Gilbert was going to spend in Avonlea in years, they had celebrated the years before the war in Toronto, traveling the country with three little kids was not a good thing to do. Bash, Delphine, and Marilla came every year to celebrate Christmas with them, and they kept doing that after Gilbert and Bash left for the war. Leaving only the three women and the three little kids to spend Christmas together, pretending everything was right in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>January 27, 1919</p>
<p>The war had come to an end a month before Gilbert came back. They had spent the last month at Green Gables with their families, so much had happened since he left. Thomas Lynde died by natural causes, and Rachel Lynde moved to Green Gables with Marilla to have the company both women really needed. Delphine had finished school, Miss Stacey had convinced the board to accept the child in the school, and with Rachel and Marilla’s help, the men in the board agreed, she wanted to go to Queens next, that’s a bigger and more difficult step to take, but she never lost her hope. Fred Wright, Diana’s husband, was killed in action in 1915, leaving her alone with their little daughter, Anne; Bash had survived a shot on the back he received while fighting at the limits between Germany and France, his superiors sent him home after he recovered enough, the doctors said he was not going to be able to walk anymore, the bullet had damaged a part of his spine, but they were wrong, Bash started walking after seven months of therapy.  Moody was killed in action right at the end of the war, Ruby had died a few years prior, and their little son, James, was now an orphan, and lived with his aunt, Ruby’s sister. Charlie was one of the few that survived the war, he came back to Avonlea around the same time Gilbert got to Toronto, he was not married but when he got home; he and Diana decided to start their romance, Charlie loved her before she married Fred and now he had a second chance to try, not in the best circumstances, but now Diana accepted.</p>
<p>It was a lot of information to take; Gilbert and Anne were sitting on the porch with their family and friends. Anne knew some of these things, but Gilbert was just quiet the entire time Diana and Rachel told him everything he had missed, Bash and Charlie only speaking to add some more details about their own stories.</p>
<p>“Wow” was all Gilbert could manage to say after they stopped talking,</p>
<p>“I know” Diana sighed, “It’s a lot. I could really use some good news, everything has been black and white for me since Fred died, now with Charlie I’m starting to see some color again, but it still so difficult. I miss them all so much, my dear Ruby, she was so young” she sobbed, “and Moody too, poor James. Let’s just pray this is the last war we’ll have to live through”</p>
<p>“I think I have some good news for you, Di” Anne started, turning to look at Gilbert, who shifted in his seat next to her, “I’m pregnant”</p>
<p>Diana shrieked and jumped to hug her friend, Rachel started to smile brightly; this is the first time she smiles since she lost her husband.</p>
<p>“Wow, Blythe-”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t make a joke” Gilbert interrupted, “Yes, I missed my wife and I couldn’t contain myself. Happy?” Bash laughed and nodded.</p>
<p>“Gilbert!” Anne slapped his arm.</p>
<p>“He was going to say it anyway” he said which made Bash laugh lauder.</p>
<p>“Anyway!” Diana exclaimed, “We have to think baby names” she said grabbing Anne’s hands.</p>
<p>“Gilbert and I decided the names already” she said, and Diana nodded for her to continue. “If it’s a boy… Thomas” Anne turned to look at Rachel, who was crying quietly but smiling at her. “And if it’s a girl… Ruby”</p>
<p>“They’re beautiful” Marilla said.</p>
<p>Diana sniffed and nodded, “They are”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this ending! I'd love to see what you think about it. I started writing it on 22/04 and now it's finally finished. I must say I did proofread this but there might be some timeline mistakes because I'm not good at math. A few of the dates mentioned have a meaning or real importance in our fandom and in some other fandoms. I wanna know if you caught them if you didn't well... I'll just have to edit this and tell you :)</p>
<p>Thank you for reading and leaving kudos, comments, etc. I hope you're staying home and healthy!</p>
<p>xo GingerSpirits</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! I hope you're ready for this part two! Tell me what you think so far, our your theories about how this young couple is going to break these tules...</p><p>xo GingerSpirits</p><p>P.S. I posted a one-shot Shirbert fic called Nixta (νύχτα) which means 'Night', you already know how much I love to title my works with Greek words ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>